For real
by BlackSnake12
Summary: A short story about how Katniss and Peeta grow back together after the war. Please R R!


**Hi everyone. This is a short story about Katniss and Peeta after the war. This is my first fan fiction, so I would really appreciate some reviews(criticism wanted !) I would rate this a T, for very mild language.**

**Thanks again!**

**Katniss' p.o.v**

I stare out of the window, at the primroses. Peeta planted them when he came back from the Capitol, it must have been the first thing he did. They gave me a new breath of hope every time I looked at them, so I found myself gazing out at them a lot of the time. Few returned to District 12, most too scarred by the death of loved ones or haunted by the past to return. Peeta did though. Haymitch did, however he was supposedly sent to look after me when my mother didn't return. I thought I would feel angry at her not returning, angry that she would leave me alone. But I didn't, she lost her husband and her youngest daughter, she couldn't bear to return here, to face the ashes of those who died. Gale didn't come back. I'm glad. I will never be able to shake the connection with him and Prim's death, even though there is no way of ever knowing if it was his bomb that killed her. Every time I see his face or hear his name, all I think of is two blond pigtails and an explosion.

The first few weeks of my return, I couldn't bear to live. I just sat and stared at the fire all day. But gradually, I have come back to life, going hunting and walking round town has helped. The town is being rebuilt, they are about half way through the mayors' building now. They've added a few extra shops, like one for paint supplies and the medicine hall, where we buy and produce medicine as a District now. It's only a few months after the war, but we are all coming back to life.

**Peeta's p.o.v**

The district is getting rebuilt, and so are our lives. Most people who returned now have jobs at the medicine hall, and a few others own shops. Me, Katniss and Haymitch don't have jobs, we live off Katniss' game and my baking. Part of me tells me that this is why I returned to District 12, to see it being reborn like this. But deep down I know there is only one reason I did.

I don't see Katniss all that much, just at evenings for dinner, and occasionally at breakfast. It feels like she's avoiding me. What the Capitol did to me is still here, but now I feel I am finally beginning to lose part of hijacked Peeta, and get old Peeta back. So it still puzzles me why she is seemingly avoiding me. However, knowing her and her emotions she is probably still figuring something out. I need to talk to her though.

**Katniss' p.o.v**

The next morning at breakfast, Peeta comes over slightly earlier than usual. I'm just about to leave, with my bow and game bag slung over my shoulder, when he knocks. _That's strange _I think_, Peeta never knocks._ I open the door, to see his face smiling slightly, and his blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

"Hi Peeta", is all I say before I open the door wide enough to let him in. But instead of going straight into the kitchen like I expected to him to, he pauses in the hallway, waiting for me to close the door. I do, then look at him, confused. He shifts nervously, and then begins to talk.

"Katniss, we've been back a few months now, and at first I didn't know why I came back. I still felt slightly angry and confused, and I was uncertain of what to do." He pauses, and I nod as a sign for him to continue. "So I thought coming back here was the safest and most sensible option, and the fact that you are here." _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no._ "But what I'm trying to say, is that I'm not angry at you anymore. The only reason I was ever angry at you was because I loved you so much, and I hated myself for it. I have had feelings for you sice we were 5, and they have grown and grown, even after all the deaths and horror we've been through. I've always lov….."

I don't give him a chance to continue. I'm out of there like a shot, sprinting straight towards the woods. I don't stop until I am sitting on a stump in the woods. I'm panicking. Peeta still loves me, he didn't need to finish that sentence for me to realize. How? How could he love me after all I've put him through? It seemed impossible, but it was Peeta. I felt like he was capable of anything. So why am I scared? Why am I sitting here, rocking back and forth like a madwoman on a tree stump? I don't know. Maybe I'm not ready for this. Maybe I don't what to admit that I have feelings for him, even though it's the only thing that he has ever wanted. I've hurt him so many times, I need to tell him how sorry I am, and how much I care about him. But my legs don't want to move. They want to stay here for a while, breathe in the air, and let me have a few hours of peace. I realize I'm tired, the nightmares kept me up last night. My head begins to lull, and I slip into a peaceful sleep.

**Peeta's p.o.v**

She turns away and runs before I can finish. I can almost hear the sound of my heart rip in two. I didn't realize she hated me that much.

**Katniss' p.o.v**

I come to, still on the tree stump. The sky is inky dark around me, stars twinkling like the gems in a dress designed by Cinna. Dragging myself up, I head back towards the gate. I need to speak to Peeta. As I'm walking, the cool night air clears my groggy head, and I realize how horrible Peeta must feel. I stop suddenly. Me running out of there must have made him feel like I hated him. _Crap. _I ran back to Victors Village. Finally, I arrived at Peeta's house. I debate whether to knock or not, and decide I should. He opens the door. Seeing his blue eyes glisten melts my heart. I am transfixed in his eyes, I can't remember the words I am supposed to say.

"Katniss?" he asks,

"Um…can I c-come in t-t-o talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure", he states wearing an emotionless expression. I enter his house quietly, thinking over the next few sentences in my head, forcing them out of my mouth.

"Peeta, about what happened this morning, when I ran out on you like that, it didn't mean what you think it did." He lets me continue. "I should have stayed, but I was too scared to tell you how I really felt." I can't bring myself to look at his face. "Well, after all we've been through I thought you could never love me again…especially after the hijacking."

"I told you, I only hated you because I loved you so much, it made me angry with myself", Peeta says. I still can't look at his face though.

I'm speaking again. "Well if you do still care about m….

"Love", he interrupts.

"Love me", I carry on, the words new to my tongue and my mind, "I still… care about you. There is silence, and I can't tell if it's awkward or not. _Crap, why can't I just say I love him…_ but then I stop, because Peeta is about 3 inches away from me. Finally I look at him. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears. "Really?" he whispers.

"Really" I reply. His lips are on mine in less than a second. The kiss is soft and tender, it feels so amazing to feel the warmth of his lips again. We break apart for air, and then he looks at me with those eyes.

**Peeta's p.o.v**

I stare into her stormy grey eyes, not believing what we just did. My arms are around her, and I hug her gently before shuffling us towards the couch. We collapse on to it, and I realize how exhausted I am. We are still clinging to each other. Slowly, we lie down, and without a word, we fall asleep.

**Katniss' and Peeta's p.o.v**

The last thought in my mind is "Maybe we can be together…for real."

**Thanks so much for reading! Should I turn this to a multi-chapter?**


End file.
